The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to electric motors. It finds particular application in conjunction with electric motors having encoders, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Electric motors commonly include certain electronic devices mounted or supported in a common housing with the rotating elements of the electric motor. Examples of such electronic devices include switching devices, resistors, encoders, etc. It is well known that such electronic devices generally have a limited operating temperature range and that heat generated by the electric motor and/or the electronics themselves can result in unfavorable operating environments. If the thermal issues are not addressed, the electronic components may overheat and malfunction, or fail altogether.
In some applications, motor output can be limited by thermal issues. For example, a motor with an encoder may experience increased temperatures when operating at high RPMs. This can be due to increased heat generated by the motor, as well as self-heating of the encoder as it spins at high speeds. Current practice is to reduce torque output of a motor when operating at the higher RPMs in order to reduce heat output and thereby maintain the encoder at a suitable operating temperature. Such an approach is less than ideal since it prevents a motor from being used at full capacity, or requires the use of a larger motor than would otherwise be necessary for a given application.
Other approaches have also been developed for addressing thermal issues. For example, fans have been provided for circulating air around a motor housing to remove excess heat therefrom. While effective, fans increase cost and require additional space. Another approach has been to provide externally mounted heat sinks that are designed to transfer heat from the motor to an exterior of the motor housing, thus lowering the temperature within the motor housing. Again, such an approach generally requires additional space. Still another approach has been the provision of liquid cooling systems. The cost of such systems, however, is generally very high and designing a system with suitable performance for an electric motor is fairly complicated.